


Can I Say Something Crazy?

by Amirah_1



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna is a boy, ELSA CAMEO, Hans is a charmer, Hans is sexy, How do you tag this sort of thing, M/M, Male genderbend, Mutual Masturbation, OOC Hans and Elsa, Sex for later, handjob, orgasm in silk gloves, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember the male Anna's fandom name, so I just called him Alan. OOC as Hans doesn't want the throne in this.<br/>Possible series<br/>The plot is literally a handjob. That's all. Don't expect Shakespeare here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Say Something Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A. My Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.+My+Sweet).



"Okay, can I say something..crazy?" Alan asked, his eyes darting everywhere but Hans' face, fingers fiddling with the fringe on his jacket.  
"I love crazy." Hans agreed, smiling. God, did he have to LOOK at him? Oh holy shit fuck...  
"I...I kinda.." Alan started, not knowing how to really say it. Hans was known for being a playboy, going off with a different royal woman almost by the month, regular as clockwork, until that how Elinor thing no one had really gotten over yet. (She did sorta get found naked in the woods a week after going missing, saying something about turning into a bear after all.)  
"Go on." He said, idly scratching his cheek. Alan tried not to stare.  
"Well... this is gonna sound crazy, and stupid, and crazy.."  
"You already said crazy." Hans said, smiling gently. "Several times."  
Alan took a breath. "Isortalikeyouohgod.." He stood, turning his back on the prince, embarrassed to the maximum. "I mean..god..I know you're not gay or anything.."  
"'You're right, " Hans agreed, getting to his feet behind Alan. He gasped as hands encircled his waist, and lips dusted with a days stubble brushed his ear. "I'm bi.." He whispered, kissing Alan's ear, as his hands slid into the waistband of his dresspants.  
"Nghh.." Alan moaned, feeling silk brush his thigh, the gloves soft and sensual on his skin, areas no one else had every touched except himself those dark nights in bed alone, fingers touching the sensitive area between his..  
He almost came then and there when Hans lightly gripped his penis, the silk maddening as Hans slid the foreskin, neatly pulled back for the party so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable while dancing, over the head, unashamedly panting in his ear as a slight movement of his hips let Alan know he felt the same way, his erection hardly ignorable through his thin suitpants. Alan moaned, and pulled away from Hans, flushed a panting, his pants half undone and shirt ruffled.  
Hans smiled. "My apologies... I was rather rough.."  
"No, no..it was.." Alan struggled, "It was..." He blinked, over taken by need and a lust for the man in front of him. "Hans...please.." He gently took the silk gloved hand, and put it to the bulge of his crotch, pulling Hans into a tight embrace. "Please..touch me again.."  
Hans smiled, and kissed Alan full on the lips, the two men both flushed with lust, hands fumbling for buttons and cloth, until the were freed from the enclosure of their pants. Han's penis was longer, neatly capped by a red foreskin, curls of red hair forming a triangular shape around the base. Alan's own pubic hair was light, more fuzz really, and extended to his scrotum as well.  
Hans took them both in one gloved hand, the other cupping the weight of Alan's scrotum, squeezing gently. They both panted, Hans letting out a moan as a long trail of precum slid down his cock, warming the skin on Alan's. That hand knew what it was doing quite well.  
Hans carefully jerked them both off, gasping at the feeling of hot skin on his own, the silk making almost unbearable friction.  
Alan was having his penis touched for the first time in forever, his whole life spent with Elsa's door in his face, and he felt like he'd needed this, this release, this sexuality he'd been denied for so long.  
He came with a muffled yell, his first jammed in his mouth so the party guests heard nothing, Hans coming silently over the both of them, semen dribbling onto the patio floor.  
After wiping down some, the two men redressed, putting satisfied lusts away again. "I.." Alan began.  
Hans silenced him with a kiss. "Can I see you again?"  
"I..I don't know..the party is only for today..the coronation..."  
Hans smiled. "I'll find a way.. I want.." He laughed. "I'd really want to do that again..but maybe in a bed."  
"You mean sex?!" Alan squeaked, reverting to a virgin all at once again.  
"Maybe, maybe..have to see what happens. " He winked.  
He grinned. "Later, stud." He said, heading back into the party.  
Alan sat there for awhile going over what had happened in his mind, before heading into the party. Elsa glared at him. "Where have you been?" She whispered, mildly annoyed.  
"On the patio.."  
"Well, don't leave again: The Duchess of Wesleton wants a dance."  
Well, they always said you couldn't win them all, alan thought, as the thin Duchess stepped on his feet over and over during the waltz.  
He hoped Hans would meet him again soon: he had lots to ask him about.


End file.
